Pythie Frederica
Pythie Frederica (ピティ・フレデリカ), also known by her real name Yoshioka (吉岡), is one of the main antagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited and a recurring antagonists throughout the main series. In Unmarked (Arc 1), she volunteered to be Snow White's mentor and gave her a variety of devices. In Limited, she is an escaped prisoner. In JOKERS, she works together with people such as Pfle and The First Lapis Lazuline. she was brainwashing Ripple from behind the scenes. In ACES, she teams up with The First Lapis Lazuline to prevent Team Puk from retrieving Premium Sachiko. In QUEENS, in her human form, she and Ratsumukanahonomenokami cooperates with Osk's Faction and other allies to stop Puk Puck's plan. Appearance Pythie Frederica full.png|Pythie Frederica Yoshioka.png|Pythie Frederica's human form, Yoshioka, shown in F2P Yoshioka chibi.png|Chibi drawing by manga artist Ryota Yuzuki Human As a human, Yoshioka has black hair tied into a bun with hair at both sides of her face. She also wears glasses. Her outfit consists of a grey business suit and short dress with black dress shoes. According the CQ Angel Hammer, she looked to be somewhere either in her early 20's or late 30's but couldn't really tell due to her glasses. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Pythie Frederica has long chocolate brown hair. Her eyes have the top half purple, and the bottom half a pale orange. She also has small star-shaped marks of various colors beneath her eyes, and rectangular brown earrings. Pythie wears a long hooded cape that is cream-colored. The hood of the cape has a slightly darker edge, with black and white star-shaped charms hanging from it. A black line goes across it, and two parts of the hood curve up to form horns with stars on them. The bottom of her hood is edged in translucent white lace, with several cream-colored ribbons curling down from it. The inside of the cape is a pale orange. Beneath her cape, Pythie wears a a white and gold outfit. She has golden rings, and her nails are painted gold and black. She also wears a brown choker with small white stars on it. She wears black sandals. Personality Pythie loves hair very much and is obsessed with it, even valuing it more than food. She is a bit of a pervert as well, as she habitually thinks of other magical girls and blushes, usually the ones with beautiful hair and elegant costumes, such as Snow White or Prism Cherry. Pythie is very cunning and smart, as she knows that a living hostage has much more use than a dead one. She is quite fond of Snow White and thinks she is cute, often blushing whenever thinking about her. Pythie vows to continue to nurture Snow White, as Pythie believes that she is the ideal magical girl. Pythie is one who came up with Snow White's nickname The Magical Girl Hunter due to the hunter-type look in her eyes the first time they fought. Magic Can reflect whoever she wants in her crystal ball. With hairs wrapping around her fingers and looking at her unique crystal ball, she can see the hair's owner through her crystal ball however she cannot hear the words from them. Due to this, she tries to observed her target to understand the situation and act accordingly. In this state, the target cannot perceive her. Although she can only see one person at a time, it is possible for her to switch channels with hairs wrapping around multiple fingers. The hair must come from the head. Hair from other body parts are not allowed and the hair must be long enough so that she can wrap it around her fingers, which means the magic does not work on people with hair too short or bald. Also, this magic does not work on dead people. Putting her hand or body into the crystal ball allows her to interfere with the surroundings of her target. It is also possible to send objects from her side to the target, or in reverse. There is no restriction in the size of the object being sent, but she can not send objects that can't be moved in the first place. Such implication works irregardless of the distance between the subject and Pythie, or the dimension the subject is in. Special Item(s) *''Crystal ball:'' Pythie's unique magical crystal ball that is necessary to use her magic. *''Magical Sword:'' Pukin's Rapier. This sword can alter the mind of whoever is stabbed. The sword works for Pukin as well. The sword will also work if it's being used by someone other than Pukin. Although Pukin can possess several swords, this is the only one that has the magical abilities. Currently in Pythie Frederica's possession. Relationship Snow White After the events of Unmarked (arc 1), Pythie Frederica becomes Snow White's mentor. Pythie believes that Snow White is the Ideal Magical Girl and helps her become stronger. She tends to watch her from behind the scenes. Ripple After Ripple was defeated during the events of Limited by Rain Pow, Pythie Frederica found her and brainwashes her with Pukin's sword. She first brainwashed her to become Stuntchica. She then erased her memories of Stuntchica but retains the brainwashed. As Ripple once again, she was sent out as an assassin to eliminated Monoshiri Mi-Chan and Premium Sachiko during the events of ACES. Afterwards, Pythie Frederica released Ripple's brainwashing in front of Snow White after she had killed Premium Sachiko, claiming that it was the right time as Ripple could no longer grow if she was still under her and that both Ripple and Snow White could only grow from that experience. Keek Keek is one of Pythie Frederica's students. According to Snow White, it was implied that Keek is the survivor of one of Pythie's killing games and she probably had her memory erased after that. Tot Pop Tot Pop is one of Pythie Frederica's students. Before the appearance of Snow White, Pythie considered Tot Pop as her best apprentice. Pythie cares very much for Tot Pop and was affectionate with her, and also very proud of her personality and capabilities. When Tot Pop was murdered, Pythie is genuinely enraged, which surprises and excites her. Pythie keeps Tot Pop’s handkerchief with her after her death, as seen in the Limited epilogue. Pukin During the events of Limited, Pythie Frederica and Pukin team up. Pythie genuinely enjoys going along with Pukin’s self-centered antics and holds no particularly negative feelings towards her. After Pythie and Pukin go their separate ways following the fight with Mao Pam, Pythie briefly considers teaming back up with Pukin before realizing there are other options that better benefit her. Pythie turns on Pukin, breaking her wrist as she dies and stealing her rapier. This is not done with malice but rather convenience. Pythie keeps Pukin’s rapier with her to this day. Pythie would used her rapier to brainwashed Ripple. Sonia Bean During the events of Limited, Pythie Frederica and Sonia Bean team up. Pythie devises Sonia’s death at the hands of Mao Pam, using Sonia as a sacrifice to attempt to take down Mao Pam. She purposely delays saving Sonia from Mao Pam and lets her get killed. She feels no remorse for this, though recognizes it as a despicable action. Dark Cutie Pythie believes Dark Cutie is selfish for wanting Snow White on her own, but believes that Dark Cutie may be good for Snow White's development as the Ideal magical girl. Prism Cherry Pythie taught Prism cherry how to use her powers correctly and saved her when she was ambushed by the Joker Shufflin. Wanting to make things right, she request Pythie to return her to the battlefield to which Pythie complies. Stuntchica Pythie brainwashes Ripple into becoming Stuntchica however after the events of JOKERS, her memories of Stuntchica would be erased by Pythie in other to not raised suspicions. The First Lapis Lazuline They are partners during the events of ACES as their goals were the same however Pythie Frederica doesn't trust her. Ratsumukanahonomenokami Pythie was Ratsumukanahonomenokami's translator during their meeting with the Osk Factions. They're both part of Casper faction. Fal Pythie found Fal lying in the rubble. She picked him up, turn off his power and threw him into space with her magic. Pfle Amy Monako Clio Trivia *According to the author, in the Top 5 Biggest Breast After Transformation, Pythie Frederica ranked #5. *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Pythie Frederica ranked #20, along with Pukin and Hana Gekokujou. *In Fanbook 1, Pythie Frederica has the following stat: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 5/5 Magic Rarity: 4/5 Magic Experience: 5/5 Mental Strength: 5/5 Pervert Level: 5/5 *Pythie's name is based after , an of in . *It is revealed at the end of QUEENS that Pythie likes looking at elegantly dressed magical girls because she believes her own costume isn't elegant enough. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Living Characters